


Don’t Pull My Hair (Unless)

by Fakestanaf



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, armie fixes everything, idk how to do this, just enjoy it, timmy gets his hair pulled, timmy just wants to see armie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fakestanaf/pseuds/Fakestanaf
Summary: The thing is Timmy didn't mean for it to get out of hand. He didn't he swears he was just going to sign a few things and take a few pictures and then get back to his hotel, so he could get back to his scheduled FaceTime call with his boyfriendor The one where Timmys in Budapest and gets mobbed my teenage girls, gets his hair pulled and, somehow Armie fixes everything from like 6,000mils away
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Don’t Pull My Hair (Unless)

**Author's Note:**

> this stemmed from a talk i had with my group chat about the time Timmy got “mobbed” in Budapest so thank you girls for that now we have this. this is also my “first” one shot so take it easy i haven’t written anything since I was like 16 and honestly I feel like it hasn’t gotten any better so take this and don’t yell at me for any mistakes plz ty

The thing is Timmy didn't mean for it to get out of hand. He didn't he swears he was just going to sign a few things and take a few pictures and then get back to his hotel, so he could get back to his scheduled FaceTime call with his boyfriend.

He didn't mean for more people to notice the crowd and get nosey to see who was in town. While Budapest is a well-known place this time of year especially with COVID-19 you wouldn't expect a big celebrity especially because Timmy doesn't consider himself a big celebrity not yet at least.

So REALLY he didn't mean for it to happen but once someone asked "Timmy please my sister is sick in bed, and she loves you could you please say hi to her" and "please Timmy I've been supporting you since one and two and interstellar" he couldn't say no.

Why would he? Where would he be without them anyway? He'd suck it up and sign a few more than he'd say he has to go... except that's not what happened at all. A few more turned into him standing outside his hotel (yes he did try to walk away, but they followed) about to miss his call with Armies.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to get anxious. To start with we are in a pandemic and to be honest, he's scared shitless of getting sick especially with his immune system, 2 he was making a scene, and while he likes the attention (sometimes) he doesn't want to bother people at the hotel who are just trying to get in and out, for example, an old couple coming back from a night walk just trying to get to their room who can't because there's a group of girls trying to take pictures with "who is he anyways I've never heard of a timothy chalet"

And 3 he's about to miss his FaceTime call with armies. And okay he could just call back but sometimes Armies gets tired and the time difference is killing them especially right now when things are bad, and they just need the 20 minutes they get with each other when they are both up and not either about to start the day or fall dead asleep.

So he needs this FaceTime bad, and he doesn't want to be a dick and tell everyone to fuck off, but he kind of wants to be a dick and tell everyone to fuck off. He knows if Armie were here he would have already told them where to go, but he's just not like that. He tries to push his way through the crowd with "Excuse me" and "thanks guys, but I have to go" and also "I have a huge meeting I can't miss" but when one of the girls say "at 10 pm?" he ignores her and tries to make his way through the front doors.

Except he feels a sharp pain in the back of his head and he would excuse it as an oncoming headache if the pain wasn't attached to a hand. He's about to look back and lose his temper but as he's about to turn around and tell whoever it is to fuck off one of the guards in front of the hotel decides to step in and clear the group of girls.

Once he's ushered inside the building he thought that the growing pain in his chest would subside, but it only seems to grow stronger, and he feels like he's losing his breath with each step he takes to the elevator.

As quickly as he can, he thanks the guard and the lady at the front desk for not calling the police and makes his way into the elevator pressing the 17th floor to get to his room.

While in the elevator he can't tell the difference between his heartbeat and the cords holding up what seems to be a death trap to him. His body is shaking, and he feels like maybe he should've taken the stairs. Like if he sits still his whole body will shut down, and he'll pass out and no one will find his body. And he knows that ridiculous that eventually, someone would find him and make sure he's okay, but he can't think right now and his left arm is starting to hurt and oh my God is he having a heart attack?

He has to calm himself down before he gets to his room, and he wants to he does he's trying everything he's learned from his previous therapist and Armie, but he just wants to get to his damn room and maybe drink some water and take a Tylenol for the pain in his head and he can't tell if he's been in this elevator for 20 seconds or 20 hours.

The elevator finally stops on his floor, and he's getting out. He takes his first step, and it feels like he's just taken his first step ever or like he's been sitting down for too long and his legs have fallen asleep. He holds onto the wall closer to his right and walks to his room. He's looking around for his room key in his pocket when his phone starts to ring playing the annoying but familiar sound he's heard a thousand times.

He can't for the life of him get either his phone or his room key out fast enough. Once he finally gets the key out of his pocket the ringing stops. He gets the key in the hole and pushes his way through the door finally feeling like he can see straight once he sits next to the door on the small end couch that sits there.

He sits there for what feels like hours trying to calm his breath down and for the most part it works. He gets up and opens the small mini-fridge that has overpriced water that on any other occasion he wouldn't touch even though he can hear Armie say something smart like "You've got all this money, and you don't want to pay 5 bucks for a water" as if paying 5 dollars for water wasn't outrageous even for him.

As the cold liquid falls down his throat he hears the familiar ring of his phone again. He almost panics again, but he realizes that it's Armie and immediately picks up. "Finally" he whispers right as the older man comes into view.

"Hey gorgeous" Armie says as Timmy opens his eyes. He honestly didn't even realize that he had them closed but from the dinner to the crowed to the panic attack he's now feeling the affect and, he's suddenly more tired than he'd like to let on.

"Hi" Timmy almost whispers as he sits down on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong you sound tired" Armie says going in and out of view most likely trying to find a comfortable spot in bed. It's early where he is, but Timmy could guess that he's been up for some time. "Yeah I'm mostly just tired" he doesn't want to talk about what just happened or how he's had a panic attack which have been virtually nonexistent for the past 6 months.

( And since the pandemic started he hasn't felt the same and, while the rest of the world has also been in a stump he can't help but think that he's had it a bit worse. He knows that's not true, and it could be a lot worse but from not being able to see Armies to everyone in the world seemingly dying he feels like he hasn't been able to take a full breath since this whole thing started.

He had his first panic attack around seven months ago. He didn't really know what they were, but they kept coming so often that he had to tell someone and nonetheless he told Armies before anyone else. Armies -having had some himself over the years — advised him to seek professional help. Armie did tell him that he could talk to him anytime he wanted and Timmy knew that but seeking the professional help was is exactly what he needed. But that didn't stop Armie from stressing to Timmy that he really could talk to him at any time 

And bless Armies for always knowing what Timmy needs. He truly doesn't know where he would be without him.) 

"Nah nah nah sometime else is bothering you, what is it ?" Timmy really doesn't want to tell him, but he can feel the tears prickling his eyes, and he doesn't know if he can keep it in much longer. "Really arms I don't know how it got so bad" he whispers into his hand trying to cover his whole face knowing that his one hand isn't big enough. " I was just going to sign a few things and I swear it was only a few, but they just kept coming and telling me all these stories and I just felt so bad, but I also knew I had to get back here to talk to you and then the old couple was looking at me weird and the security guard outside-" he's trying to get it all out and by now the tears have started, and he's red in the face and feels like he can't breathe again.

“ Whoa whoa whoa gorgeous calm down one thing at a time” Armie says shifting a little again. Timmy tries to calm himself down he knows he’s useless when he gets like this. A few moments later he’s calmed down enough to tell Armie what happened. He tries to explain everything from the beginning how he left the restaurant after having dinner with his costars and some crew to having someone recognized him and ask for a picture. That part of the story was easy to tell, but he can’t seem to understand what happened between that and him getting his hair pulled. The panic attack he had before Armie called seems to be a whole different day to him.

Armie looks confused he also looks enraged if Timmy is any good at picking up his facial expressions by now. “ Babe, ” Armies starts placing his hand on his face and dragging it down you can’t let things like this happen I told you to have someone with you at all times...” he continues to speak, but Timmy doesn’t feel like he can hear him properly. He’s already upset with himself, and now he’s gone and made Armie upset.

He doesn’t realize he’s started crying again until he hears Armie call his name.

“ Timmy, babe, baby listen to me.” Timmy looks up, and he’s met with sad blue eyes. He hates making Armie upset he feels like he does it often despite Armie telling him he doesn’t. And deep down he knows he doesn’t he just can’t help but feel like that. Since meeting Armie he’s felt like he could never meet his expectations he feels like he fails him a lot and at times he thinks it’s taking a toll on their relationship.

Timmy wipes his tears as he listens to Armie speak.

“Timmy I didn’t mean to make you upset that’s not what I wanted out of this” he sighs I just meant that you’re in a foreign country by yourself you should have someone with you to protect you, so things like this don’t happen” he doesn’t want to be harsh on Timmy, but he knows sometimes you need to Tough love.

“ You can’t continue to let people walk all over you and take advantage of you. Sometimes you’re way too nice to people, and they don’t deserve that not everybody deserves your kindness especially when they’re not showing you it back” and Timmy knows he's right he always is.

“ I can’t help it gorg I’m not like you. As soon as the stories start I feel bad because who am I to say no to them. They are the ones that gave me my career I wouldn’t be here without them” Timmy says looking over out into the window. He wonders what time it is for his boyfriend.

“Baby your real fans will understand what your boundaries are people who don’t respect that don’t respect you.” Armies looks at Timmy and his heart aches he wishes he could be there for him. He would do anything to hold him right now.

Timmy stays quiet for some time he’s replaying what Armie has just said to him. He knows his boyfriend is right, and he knows his fans don’t mean any harm, but it got out of control this time. He doesn’t want something like this to happen again and on an even bigger scale.

With a huge sigh he starts speaking again

“ You’re right babe I just have to be more careful next time, make sure I have someone there with me, so it doesn’t get out of control” he feels A lot better after talking to Armie about this. He knows he can talk to him about anything he just gets nervous. Timmy never wants to put his problems on other people even though Armies has told him countless times that that is what he’s there for. Their supposed to be there for each other when they need one another the most. And they are always, god Timmy loves this man.

“Good baby so no more people pulling your hair unless it’s me, right ?” he has a smug look on his face and if Timmy knew any better ...

“ Yes handsome no more hair pulling” Timmy rolls his eyes

“Unless?”

“ Unless it’s you babe” Timmy smiles his first real smile since the dinner he had earlier that night. Armies always knows how to make him feel better, and he’s so grateful for that.

After that the conversation gets light-hearted. They talk about their day and Armie explains the things he has to do. They talk about all the riots still going on and everything that’s happening around the world.

The conversation last a lot longer than Timmy expected. Their conversations aren’t necessarily rushed, but he sometimes feels like they are. He feels like they can never say too much to each other or express how much love they have for one another.

If Timmy had it his way they would never have to leave each other again. If Timmy had it his way they would never have to say good night over the phone. If Timmy had it his way they would be able to see each other every day and wake up with each other every morning.

He knows that one day he will have his way but for now they’ll have to deal with rushed phone calls, secret meetings around the world, and very helpful talks over the phone.

As much as he wishes he could be with him right now and kiss him goodnight he knows that in due time he’ll get his happy ending.

They end the call with their usual “I love you” and “ talk to you later” and “ I can’t wait to see you beautiful” and when Timmy hangs up he lays in bed half asleep thinking how his headache has surpassed and his anxiety has disappeared and that the next time he gets to fall asleep next to Armie it’s the last time he’ll have to be away from him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> if this is okay maybe.... MAYBE i’ll write something else if you send prompts to my tumblr or ig 
> 
> also i hope everyone is doing well and taking care of themselves. your mental health and well-being come first  
> tumblr : 8lettcrs  
> ig: fakestanaff


End file.
